Memory
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah cerita penuh kenangan. Sebuah cerita yang menggambarkan kisah mereka. Dan sebuah cerita yang akan terus membekas di hati mereka. Warning: NijiMayu, OOC, dan AU.


Hai lagi-lagi saya membuat NijiMayu ' ')/ Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan selamat menikmati ' ')/

.

.

* * *

Ini hanyalah sebuah cerita penuh kenangan. Sebuah cerita yang menggambarkan kisah mereka. Sebuah cerita yang akan terus membekas di hati mereka. Dan sebuah cerita mengenai cinta antara dua orang anak manusia—Nijimura dan Mayuzumi nama mereka.

* * *

 **Memory**

" **Kenangan-kenangan manis interaksi mereka"**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair Nijimura x Mayuzumi**

 **Warning: Kumpulan drabble, Shounen-ai, OOC, dan AU**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Masih ingin membaca?**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

 **Awal perjumpaan mereka...**

Di usianya yang menginjak tahun pertama—Mayuzumi kecil mendapatkan tetangga baru. Hanya keluarga kecil beranggotakan ayah, ibu, dan anak laki-laki yang baru saja lahir. Keluarga Mayuzumi dan tetangga barunya itu lumayan dekat, mulai dari kedua ayah yang selalu pergi bermain golf bersama—hingga kedua ibu yang selalu bertemu hampir setiap harinya. Ya—mereka sangatlah dekat, bahkan Mayuzumi kecil pun merasa demikian. Dia selalu merasa nyaman kala berdekatan dengan bayi Nijimura. Mungkin karena Mayuzumi kecil menganggap bayi Nijimura adik barunya, tak berpikiran lebih karena hanya seorang anak-anak.

"Mereka lucu yaa—"

"Iya lucu sekali—"

Komentar kedua ibu ketika melihat Mayuzumi dan Nijimura tidur bersama.

.

.

 **Kecupan adalah jimat...**

Nijimura kini sudah berusia 4 tahun—usia di mana rasa ingin tahu tengah meledak-ledak. Selalu saja penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Pertanyaan sering terlontar dari bibir mungilnya, ketika melihat sesuatu yang tak biasa baginya. Seperti saat Nijimura melihat orang tuanya tengah berciuman singkat di depan pintu rumah. Ia penasaran, kenapa mereka selalu melakukan hal yang sama ketika Papa Nijimura akan berangkat bekerja. Apakah itu sebuah rutinitas yang wajib dilakukan?

"Mama kenapa cium-cium papa cadi?"

Suara cadel menginterupsi Mama Nijimura—yang saat itu tengah beres-beres rumah. Mama Nijimura sempat menunjukan ekspresi kaget, kemudian tertawa kecil memaklumi. Dengan perlahan ia berjongkok, seakan berusaha menyamai tinggi Nijimura.

"Itu jimat."

Nijimura tak mengerti, ia hanya membalas dengan anggukan ragu. Mama Nijimura tersenyum, mengetahui kalau Nijimura tak mengerti maksud dari perkataannya. Mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Nijimura, ia kembali membuka suara.

"Supaya papa selamat sampai kantor."

"Hooo...cekalang Shu mengelci."

Anggukan antusias Nijimura lakukan, merasa puas telah mengetahui alasan sesungguhnya—dan tak sabar untuk mencoba mempraktekannya. Ya—kepada Mayuzumi yang saat itu tengah bermain di rumahnya.

"Shou nanci mau cium Chihilo, bial Chihilo celamat campai lumah."

"Eh?"

Mama Nijimura bingung harus berkata apa.

.

.

 **Ejekan yang menyenangkan hati...**

Seperti anak sekolah dasar pada umumnya, Nijimura suka sekali menjahili teman-temannya. Menggoda jika ada yang tengah berduaan—padahal mereka masih begitu muda tapi sudah mengerti pacar-pacaran.

"Cieeee pacaran nih yeee—"

Nijimura tertawa lepas ketika melihat temannya merona malu. Meski mendapat pelototan tajam, Nijimura tetap saja bersikap jahil. Hingga pada suatu ketika, salah satu temannya membalas aksi nakal Nijimura. Melontarkan balasan ketika Nijimura kepergok makan siang berdua bersama Mayuzumi—kakak kelas mereka.

"Hayooo Nijimura pacaran ya sama Mayuzumi- _senpai_ —"

Mayuzumi yang ikut mendengar langsung tersedak. Masa meraka pacaran? Hei—Mayuzumi dan Nijimura laki-laki, mana mungkin bisa pacaran. Meski hanya lebih tua setahun, Mayuzumi bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dibandingkan Nijimura. Dengan perlahan tangan Mayuzumi menahan Nijimura—yang kala itu terlihat ingin membalas perkataan teman-temannya.

"Biarkan saja...nanti juga mereka capek sendiri. Ayo makan lagi."

Nijimura terdiam kemudian menatap Mayuzumi lekat-lekat.

"Benar nih, tak apa kalau mereka bilang begitu?"

Mayuzumi menatap bingung—tak begitu mengerti pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Nijimura. Bukankah tadi Mayuzumi sudah bilang biarkan saja mereka? Apa tidak kedengaran?

Mayuzumi membalas dengan anggukan.

"Hehe okeee."

Nijimura tampak puas, ia memperlihatkan cengiran yang lebar. Mencoba diam tak membalas ejekan—Nijimura kembali melanjutkan makannya. Entah mengapa, semakin ejekan terdengar—semakin senang hati Nijimura.

.

.

 **Kebiasaan yang terasa berbeda...**

Meski sudah menginjak bangku menengah pertama, kebiasaan "jimat kecupan" yang dilakukan keduanya belum juga hilang. Meski sudah tak sesering dahulu—hanya kalau tak ada yang melihat saja. Mayuzumi tahu seharusnya mereka tak melakukan hal itu—tapi namanya juga kebiasaan, sulit dihilangkan bukan? Lagipula Nijimura juga enggan untuk berhenti. Tiap kali Mayuzumi mencoba menolak, Nijimura selalu bertampang sebal. Seperti sekarang ini—seharusnya Mayuzumi pulang ke rumah tetapi Nijimura malah menahannya.

Alasannya karena belum mendapat ciuman.

"Shuzou aku mau pulang—minggir!"

"Hm? Maaf aku tidak dengar."

Mayuzumi mendengus sebal. Dengan kuat ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Nijimura, namun tetap saja tak membuahkan hasil. Meskipun tinggi mereka hampir sama tetapi Nijimura tetap lebih kuat darinya.

"Shuzooo—"

Mayuzumi mulai kesal, Nijimura tersenyum puas. Dengan perlahan tangannya yang tadi diam kini bersentuhan dengan pipi Mayuzumi. Membuat si pemilik pipi berjengit kecil.

"Ciumannya mana?"

Mayuzumi pasrah—padahal ia sudah bertekad mau berhenti dari kebiasaan ini. Tetapi sepertinya Nijimura tidak akan membiarkan hal tersebut. Perlahan mulai menutup mata, Mayuzumi memperpendek jarak mereka, mendaratkan ciuman yang seharusnya singkat di bibir Nijimura—salahkan Nijimura yang menahan kepalanya.

Merasa puas, ciuman pun terlepas.

"...Kenapa lama?"

"Bukan biasanya begitu?"

Mayuzumi lagi-lagi mendengus sebal, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Nijimura yang tengah menatap dengan seringai mencurigakan.

.

.

 **Perasaan yang harus tertunda...**

Sekarang Mayuzumi sudah kelas tiga SMA—bahkan kemarin ia sudah menyelesaikan ujian akhirnya. Tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan saja. Berbeda dengan Nijimura yang baru kelas dua SMA. Ya—mengingat mereka memang berbeda satu tahun.

"Jadi kau akan pergi?"

Saat itu Nijimura tengah bermain di rumah Mayuzumi. Setelah mendengar penuturan dari Mayuzumi yang akan tinggal sendiri di kota saat kuliah nanti—Nijimura merasa sedikit kecewa. Meski ia tidak memperlihatkannya.

"Iya, aku kan harus mandiri."

Nijimura mendengus sambil mengacak gemas surai Mayuzumi. Nijimura sebenarnya tidak ingin Mayuzumi pergi—hei, mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil. Tetapi kalau keputusan Mayuzumi seperti itu mau bagaimana lagi. Nijimura tidak bisa memaksa.

"Chihiro..."

"Hn?"

Nijimura menatap Mayuzumi lekat-lekat, seakan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang telah lama ia pendam. Suasana seketika berubah serius, dan Mayuzumi—entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit gugup. Salahkan Nijimura yang tak biasanya bertampang seperti itu.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Mayuzumi tak langsung membalas, mencoba mencerna perkataan Nijimura dengan perlahan. Suka? Nijimura menyukainya? Mayuzumi mendesah, sepertinya hari di mana Nijimura menyatakan perasaannya telah tiba. Meski tak pernah memperlihatkan, Mayuzumi sebenarnya telah lama tau bahwa Nijimura mempunyai perasaan lebih terhadapnya.

"Chihiro—"

Ciuman singkat di bibir Nijimura menghentikan suaranya.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimamu..."

Mayuzumi berucap, mata fokus menatap Nijimura—memberitahukan bahwa ia serius dengan perkataannya. Nijimura terdiam—ya, walau sudah menyangka akan ditolak tetap saja kalau langsung dijawab secepat itu rasanya menyakitkan. Nijimura bahkan belum sempat menyiapkan mental.

"...Oh—Aku memang tak memintamu menerimak—"

"Aku akan menunggu."

Jeda, Nijimura tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Mayuzumi. Apa maksud dari menunggu itu? Apa yang akan Mayuzumi tunggu?

"Maksudmu...?"

Sebuah ciuman kembali mendarat di bibir Nijimura.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Kau harus cepat lulus dan kuliah di tempat yang sama denganku. Setelah itu kau harus menembakku lagi."

Kemudian pelukan hangat dan senyuman bahagia langsung Nijimura berikan kepada Mayuzumi—calon kekasihnya.

.

.

 **Pertemuan mereka kembali...**

Nijimura berjalan santai sambil menggendong tas besar di punggungnya. Setelah kelulusan dan mengetahui bahwa ia telah diterima di universitas yang sama dengan Mayuzumi—Nijimura langsung bergegas mengunjungi Mayuzumi di kota. Syukurlah perjuangannya selama setahun terakhir membuahkan hasil. Tak rugi ia mengganti waktu bermainnya dengan belajar di rumah.

"Chihiro pasti terkejut."

Nijimura sengaja tidak mengatakan pada Mayuzumi—ia ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Mayuzumi ketika tiba-tiba Nijimura muncul di depan pintu apartemennya. Apakah Mayuzumi akan menangis haru? Semoga saja—ya, dan semoga Mayuzumi bukan malah mengusirnya.

"Sepertinya gedung yang ini."

Nijimura mendongak, menatap gedung apartemen di hadapannya. Sesuai dengan tulisan yang tertera di kertas, ini adalah apartemen tempat Mayuzumi tinggal. Dengan tergesa-gesa Nijimura memasuki gedung tersebut. Namun sayang begitu melihat pintu lift terbuka—ternyata Mayuzumi berada di dalam sana.

"Shuzou...?"

Bermaksud mengejutkan malah ketahuan duluan. Nijimura bingung harus berkata apa.

"Errr—Kejutaaaan..."

Nijimura berusaha menahan malu, sedangkan Mayuzumi berusaha menahan tawa. Mulai tenang, Nijimura berjalan mendekat, membiarkan pintu lift tertutup rapat—meninggalkan Nijimura berduaan dengan Mayuzumi di dalamnya. Mayuzumi hanya diam menatap, sudah satu tahun Mayuzumi tak bertemu dengan Nijimura. Parasaan rindu yang telah ia pendam sedikit-demi sedikit mulai menyeruak keluar.

"Aku datang menepati janji."

Semakin memperpendek jarak di antara mereka nijimura kembali berujar—meski Mayuzumi bisa menebak apa yang selanjutnya akan dikatakan.

"Aku menyukaimu Chihiro, kau mau'kan menjadi pacarku?"

"Menurutmu?"

Dan ciuman panjang menjadi pelengkap pernyataan yang terucap.

.

.

 **Bersama saling berbagi kehangatan...**

"Aku pulang."

Nijimura baru saja pulang kuliah, hari ini begitu melelahkan baginya. Masuk pagi-pulang malam, sudah seperti orang kerja saja. Ditambah dengan tugas yang menumpuk—wajar kantung mata semakin terlihat.

"Selamat datang."

Mayuzumi menyambut dengan baju tertutup apron, sepertinya dia sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Seakan mengetahui kelelahan Nijimura, Mayuzumi membantu membawakan tas dan beberapa berkas yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Keadaanmu menyeramkan sekali Shuzou."

Nijimura mendengus, tangannya kemudian mengacak usil surai Mayuzumi. Setelah puas, Nijimura melepas jaket yang ia kenakan, dan berjalan lunglai ke arah sofa.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Mau makan sekarang?"

Usai meletakan tas dan berkas pada tempatnya, Mayuzumi kembali menghampiri Nijimura—kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Nijimura tak membalas, dia malah menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Mayuzumi. Mungkin ingin menunda makan malam sebentar.

"Aku tidak tau jadi mahasiswa semelahkan ini..."

"Selamat datang di grup."

Nijimura terus menggerutu, membiarkan Mayuzumi mendengarkan seluruh keluh kesahnya. Toh Mayuzumi tampak tak keberatan.

"Waktuku denganmu jadi berkurang—aku bahkan jarang menciummu sekarang. Menyebalkan..."

Mendengus, Mayuzumi menjitak kepala Nijimura—tak memperdulikan erangan sakit dari mulut Nijimura. Perlahan Mayuzumi hendak bangun dari tempatnya, bisa-bisa kalau berlama-lama di sini makan malam jadi dingin. Akan tetapi Nijimura sepertinya tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Shuzou nanti makanannya keburu dingin."

"Sebentar lagi..."

Mayuzumi mendesah, kalau sudah begini Nijimura pasti tak suka kalau dibantah. Mau tak mau Mayuzumi menurutinya—ya, anggap saja mengganti waktu berdua mereka yang sempat tertunda. Kalau pun makanan berubah dingin, Mayuzumi masih bisa menghangatkannya kembali.

.

* * *

 **Tamat**

* * *

.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini, maaf kalau mengecewakan *bows* Saya membuat cerita ini untuk teman-teman semua yang juga menyukai pair minor ini :") Meski ini pair terkesan maksa, entah kenapa saya malah kesemsem sama mereka XD

Sekian dari saya, Rakshapurwa undur diri ' ')/


End file.
